yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Tetsu Trudge
}} Ushio, known as Demetrius in the English version of the Dungeon Dice Monsters video game, is a hall monitor at Domino High School who offers a paid bully protection service to Yugi after he was bullied by Jonouchi and Honda - Jonouchi had thrown one piece of the Millennium Puzzle out the window so that Yugi could not solve it. Yugi says that he is not being bullied. Later, Ushio reveals a beaten Jonouchi and Honda, upsetting Yugi. After Yugi refuses his service, Ushio beats him up and asks him to pay the bully protection fee of ¥200,000 (about $16,000 US). Jonouchi fishes out the piece from where he threw it and gives it to Yugi. Dark Yugi appears and challenges Ushio to a shadow game. In the manga, Dark Yugi also brings twice the amount of money that Ushio asked for. The game involves ¥400,000 and a knife in the manga. In the anime, the game involves scaling the building and trying to draw the playing card with the higher number. Ushio loses after he tries to cheat, and Yugi places a penalty game on him. In the manga, Ushio goes crazy and thinks that a pile of leaves and trash is money. In the anime, Ushio imagines there are monsters coming out of a body of water about to eat him, and he is seen trembling and crying in front of the school, which results in him being taken to the hospital. He is mentioned but not named in flashbacks in the English second series (Duel Monsters) anime. His name is mentioned much later as being one of Trueman's victims. This scene also reveals his first name to be Tetsu. Tetsu Ushio in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, set in an unknown amount of time after the second series anime, a character named Tetsu Ushio is a henchman to the antagonist, Rex Godwin. He is a member of the the Public Order Bureau Security, who "protects" Neo Domino City from being escaped into by residents of the ghetto known as Satellite. He confronts Yusei Fudo, while Yusei is helping Rally Dawson escape the securities. He accuses Yusei of stealing the D-Wheel he claims Yusei should be arrested anyway for assisting in Rally's escape. Yusei duels him, where if Yusei won, the Bureau was to forget the events of that day. Ushio accepts and after losing vows to crush Yusei. Despite his harsh traits, Ushio paid for the D-Wheel part that was stolen from his own paycheck, when asked by his superior why he did it, Tetsu simply replies, "Well, it is the humanity of a duelist,", showing that he has a good sense of responsibility and duty, Yusei even mentions that he considers Tetsu different from the other figures of authority in Neo Domino City. Ushio was given a new deck from the Bureau to use in a rematch with Yusei. He challenges Yusei to a Riding Duel, while Yusei trying to get into Neo Domino City. Deck Ushio's first plays a Guard Deck themed around his occupation as a security officer. He uses security-related cards such as "Handcuff Dragon" and "Wiretap" to limit what his opponent is able to do. He also carries a trump card in the form of "Montage Dragon," which he can bring out as a heavy hitter if the aforementioned strategy fails. Ushio received a new deck from the Bureau for a rematch with Yusei. This deck is a Persuit Deck relating to his goal of blocking the pipeline so Yusei cannot get through. Its prominent cards include "Gate Blocker," which stops the opponent from using "Speed World," and "Gorogor" which automatically flips itself into defense position after it battles. His strongest card is "Goyou Guardian," which can resurrect the monsters it destroys as defenders for Ushio. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters